Pukul 15 Lewat 41 Menit
by Vira D Ace
Summary: (Rewrite) - Waktu seolah membeku pada pukul 15 lewat 41 menit, namun Odasaku masih dapat bergerak, dan pergantian siang-malam masih terjadi.


"Dazai, kau di dalam?" Oda mengetuk pintu, lalu berdecak kecil kala lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Sudah hampir 30 menit pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu menunggu di depan pintu apartemen tersebut, namun orang yang ditunggunya tidak keluar juga. Oda berdecak. Apa Dazai sedang tidur di dalam sana?

"Dia tidur, mungkin?" Ango di sebelahnya bertanya, persis seperti apa yang Oda pikirkan saat ini.

Oda hanya mengangkat bahu. Pemuda itu sekilas melirik jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.39.

"Dazai ...?" sekali lagi Oda mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Oda berdecak, lalu memegang gagang pintu.

"Dazai—"

_Klik__._

"—eh?"

Oda dan Ango sedikit terkesiap. Pintu apartemen Dazai terbuka ketika ia tanpa sadar memutar gagang pintu tersebut—artinya sejak tadi pintu tersebut tidak terkunci.

Entah kenapa Oda dapat firasat buruk.

"Ango, tunggu di sini," ia berkata pada si pemuda berkacamata, kemudian mulai melangkah masuk.

Langkah kaki Oda menggema ketika ia memasuki apartemen tersebut. Pemuda itu beberapa kali memanggil nama sahabatnya sambil terus menyusuri apartemen tersebut.

_Srr ..._

Suara keran air yang menyala terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Oda menoleh. apa Dazai sedang mandi? Lalu kenapa pintu apartemennya bisa tidak dikunci?

"Dazai, kau di sana?" langkah Oda berbalik, menuju kamar mandi.

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

"Dazai?"

_Clak!_

Langkah Oda terhenti begitu ia sampai di depan kamar mandi. Pemuda itu menunduk. Tunggu, apa ini yang diinjaknya? Kenapa ada sedikit warna merah di sana?

Oda memutar gagang pintu. Terkunci. Oda berdecak lagi. Tanpa sadar maniknya melirik jam tangannya.

15.41.

"Dazai, kau sedang mandi?" tanyanya memanggil.

Hanya ada suara keran air yang menyala yang menjawab. Lagi-lagi Oda dapat firasat buruk.

"Dazai, kumohon jangan main-main!" Oda mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kuhitung sampai tiga! Tidak menjawab, kudobrak pintu kamar mandimu!"

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"Tsk!" Oda berdecak. Pemuda itu langsung menerjang pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan mendobraknya hingga terbuka. Bau amis darah menyeruak ketika Oda berhasil masuk.

Pemuda itu terbelak begitu mendapati apa yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Tubuh seorang Dazai Osamu, duduk di depan bak mandi, dengan tangan kiri berada di dalam bak mandi berisi air semerah darah dan tangan kanan berada di samping tubuhnya dengan pisau tergenggam lemah. Tubuh itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Oda terduduk. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat itu juga. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh pemuda yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya di depannya itu.

Yang Oda ingat sebelum kegelapan menerjang kesadarannya, adalah ia meneriakan nama Dazai Osamu tanpa memperdulikan apapun, keras sekali, hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

**~o~**

**Pukul 15 Lewat 41 Menit**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri-sensei and Harukawa-sensei**

**[little note: normal!AU]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"... saku ... Odasaku, oi, Odasaku!"

Manik sebiru langit malam Oda sontak terbuka. Pemuda itu mengerjap sebentar, lantas mendapati seorang pemuda berhelai coklat berada di atasnya.

Sejenak manik Oda terbeliak. Pemuda itu sontak beranjak duduk dan memperhatikan sekitar.

Kamar mandi itu bersih. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti seseorang baru saja bunuh diri di sana—berbeda jauh dari apa yang ia lihat sebelum pingsan tadi.

"Odasaku?"

Oda menoleh. "Dazai ..." pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu refleks menggenggam dan memeriksa tangan orang di depannya.

Tidak ada luka di sana. Ditambah, Oda bisa menyentuhnya—setidaknya itu menepis kemungkinan konyol kalau mungkin yang di depan Oda sekarang ini bukanlah manusia.

"Odasaku, kau kenapa?" pemuda di depan Oda memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau ... masih hidup?"

"Aku kan punya janji sama Odasaku dan Ango hari ini. Mana mau aku mati~"

"Ah, ya ..." Oda tertawa getir, menertawakan kebodohannya.

Dazai masih hidup, tentu saja. Orang itu ada di depannya sekarang dan dalam keadaan sehat. Oda pasti hanya berhalusinasi tadi—tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata?

"Odasaku, kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit aku bisa minta Ango untuk membatal—" ucapan Dazai terputus ketika Oda malah memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah ... sungguh ..."

"Hngh, Odasaku aneh ih," Dazai mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun pemuda 18 tahun itu tetap menikmati pelukan yang diberikan oleh Oda.

Oda melirik jam tangannya sedikit. Jam tersebut menunjukkan waktu pukul 15.41. Eh?

"Ango sudah menunggu di depan tadi," ucap Dazai tiba-tiba. "Ayo. Katanya tadi kita bertiga mau jalan-jalan, kan?"

"Benar juga..." Oda melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah. Ayo ..."

~o~

"_Nee_, _nee_, kita makan di sini yuk!"

"Ya ampun, apa kamu nggak puas makan banyak tadi, Dazai-_kun_?"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau pulang kalau belum makan kepiting~"

Ango ingin membalas, tapi bahunya sudah keburu ditepuk Oda.

"Biarkan saja, Ango," ucap Oda kalem.

"O-Odasaku-_san_?!" Ango mendelik, tak terima.

"Daripada nggak pulang?"

Ango mendengus. "Iya deh, iya," ucapnya malas, "Ayo, Dazai-_kun_."

"Yosh!" Dazai bersorak riang, lantas menarik tangan Ango dan Oda—mengajak kedua pemuda itu ikut masuk bersamanya ke restoran _seafood_ di depan mereka.

Manik kecoklatan Dazai berbinar begitu melihat berbagai macam hidangan laut yang ada di menu. Namun anak itu lebih tertarik pada kepiting bakar.

"Kepiting bakarnya satu ya!" pesan pemuda bersurai ikal itu.

Ango dan Oda hanya geleng-geleng kepala, berusaha memaklumi—ya yang paling muda itu Dazai soalnya.

Oda mengecek jamnya lagi. Pukul 15.41—pasti jamnya rusak, sekarang sudah malam. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Ango. "Anu, Ango ..."

"Ya?" yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Sekarang jam berapa?—jamku rusak nih."

"Sebentar ..." Ango mengecek jam tangannya. Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu berdecak kecil. "Jamku juga rusak ..."

"Dazai," kini tatapan Oda beralih pada si surai coklat.

"Ng?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Aku nggak bawa jam, maaf ..."

"Yah ..."

"Odasaku kok kayaknya panik banget?" Dazai menatap pemuda bersurai kemerahan yang duduk di depannya.

Oda menggeleng. "Nggak kok," ucapnya. Bohong. Entah kenapa Oda merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini, walau pemuda itu sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Ada suatu kesan berbeda yang ditangkap Oda setelah ia siuman tadi. Namun pemuda itu tidak bisa mengetahuinya secara pasti.

~o~

Oda tidak tahu jam berapa ia sampai di rumah. Yang pasti setelah selesai makan-makan dengan kedua sahabatnya dan mengantarkan Dazai pulang—karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah—Oda langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Jalanan sudah sepi waktu itu. Salahkan jamnya yang rusak hingga ia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang.

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu mendengus. Kedua jam di apartemen Oda—yang jam dinding di ruang tamu dan jam weker di kamar tidur—juga entah kenapa sepertinya berhenti berfungsi. Keduanya juga berhenti di waktu yang sama, 15.41—catat, **keduanya**. Entah itu hanya kebetulan atau apa, namun hal itu membuat Oda merasa seolah waktu berhenti walau ia masih bisa bergerak seperti biasa dan pergantian siang-malam masih berjalan.

Oda berbaring. Maniknya menatap langit-langit putih kamarnya. Sejenak pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Ah, kejadian tadi sore terbayang lagi.

Oda masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Jelas-jelas Dazai terlihat sudah mati waktu itu—melihat pekatnya merah yang ada dalam air bak mandi itu, Oda yakin darahnya sudah keluar banyak sekali. Namun Dazai masih di sini, masih hidup tanpa kurang suatu apapun dan tetap hiperaktif seperti biasa, _mungkin_.

Bukan berarti Oda ingin pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mati. Seharusnya Oda lega karena hal itu bukan kenyaaan. Namun kali ini Oda tidak bisa. Bukannya apa, tapi Oda ... entahlah, penasaran? Tidak yakin? Atau ... takut? Entahlah, Oda tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjabarkannya.

"Ah, sudahlah," Oda bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidur, Saku. Besok ada kelas pagi ..."

Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk tidur. Untuk kejadian tadi sore itu ... mungkin Oda akan berusaha melupakannya. Dan buat masalah jamnya, ingatkan dia untuk membawa 3 jam itu ke tempat reparasi besok.

~o~

Senin. Oda benci hari Senin—apalagi kalau hujan turun pada hari itu, membuatnya harus rela basah-basahan ke stasiun kalau mau berangkat ke kampus karena payungnya yang dipinjam Dazai waktu itu belum dikembalikan.

Dan ini Senin, ditambah hujan deras sudah mengguyur Yokohama sejak subuh. Oda meleguh. Dirinya malas ke kampus kalau sudah begini, tapi ia tidak bisa bolos begitu saja. Banyak yang harus diurusnya di kampus, dan Oda jelas tidak bisa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara hujan.

"Aah ... gimana ini ...?" pemuda itu mengerang setengah frustasi.

Pemuda itu melirik jam digital yang terpampang di atas pintu masuk.

15.41

Ah, jam itu pasti rusak juga.

Oda tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Pemuda itu berdecak. Daripada terlambat, pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk menerobos hujan, menuju stasiun—peduli setan sama tasnya yang berisi laptop dan ponsel, toh tasnya anti air dan sudah ia lapisi pakai jas hujan tadi.

~o~

Oda bersyukur ia tidak terlambat sampai ke kampus. Bajunya basah, sih. Tapi yang penting ia sudah sampai.

Alis pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu sedikit bertaut ketika mendapati tak satu orangpun yang berada di dalam kelas—bahkan tidak ada satupun tas disana, padahal di luar ramai. Biasanya setidaknya ada satu atau dua orang yang sudah datang—minimal Ango, karena orang itu selalu datang pagi-pagi.

"Jangan-jangan ruang kelasnya dipindah lagi ...?" Oda meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu membuka grup kelas dan mencari-cari chat dari ketua tingkat yang mungkin menegaskan kalau kelas mereka akan dipindah hari itu.

Namun Oda tidak menemukan apapun. Chat terakhir berasal dari Edgar Allan Poe yang memberi tahu kalau pengumpulan tugas makalah dimundurkan hingga hari Rabu, terkirim pukul 3.41 p.m.

Oda mendesah. Kemana teman-teman sekelasnya? Kenapa belum ada yang datang?

Memilih untuk berpikir positif dan bersikap biasa saja, akhirnya Oda memilih untuk meletakkan tasnya di kelas dan pergi ke _cafetaria_—cari sarapan sekaligus mengeringkan bajunya yang basah gara-gara hujan tadi.

Di belokan lorong sebelum _cafetaria_, tiba-tiba Oda melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kacamata membingkai wajahnya berjalan melewatinya.

"Ah, Ango!"

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Oda sebentar. Oda terdiam.

Tatapan Ango ... terlihat kosong.

"Ango—" Oda ingin bertanya, namun Ango sudah keburu berbalik dan pergi lebih dulu, tanpa kata.

Lagi-lagi Oda terdiam.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa sikap Ango ... bisa seperti itu?

"Odasaku?"

Oda menoleh. Didapatinya Dazai sedang berdiri di belakangnya, masih dengan tas ransel di punggung.

"Ah, Dazai ..."

"Kau kenapa, Odasaku?" Dazai memiringkan kepalanya.

Oda menghela napas. "Kau lihat Ango tadi?" tanyanya.

"Ango?"

"Barusan dia pergi," pemuda berhelai kemerahan itu sedikit mendesah. "Sikapnya aneh sekali tadi ..."

"Odasaku, dari tadi hanya ada kamu di sini, lho," ucapan Dazai membuat Oda terdiam sekali lagi.

"Hanya aku?"

Dazai mengangguk. "Dari tadi aku di belakangmu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kamu tadi."

Oda benar-benar terdiam sekarang.

"Odasaku tadi kehujanan, ya?" Dazai berbalik. "Cobalah pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan pinjam _thermometer_. Mana tahu suhu badanmu naik karena kehujanan tadi."

Lalu pemuda berhelai coklat itu beranjak. Oda tersentak, lalu cepat-cepat menahan bahu adik tingkatnya itu.

"Ya?" Dazai menoleh.

"Ano, jam berapa ini, sekarang?" tanya Oda cepat—entah kenapa ia malah menanyakan itu, Oda tidak tahu.

"Jam?" alis Dazai naik satu. "Jam tiga lewat empat puluh satu ..."

Dengan dingin, Dazai melepas tangan Oda yang menahannya, lalu pergi. Oda terpaku di tempatnya.

Pukul tiga lewat empat puluh satu? 15.41?

~o~

Pada akhirnya memang tidak ada kelas hari itu.

Hujan masih turun. Oda masih di stasiun, menunggu hujan reda agar ia bisa pulang. Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu tidak mau basah-basahan lagi—kalau hujannya sampai malam lain lagi ceritanya, tapi ini masih sore.

Oda menghela napas, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Tentang Ango, Dazai, dan waktu. Ditambah semua orang—selain Dazai tadi pagi, terakhir kali mereka bertemu—bersikap seolah Oda tidak ada, membuat dahi pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu semakin mengernyit bingung. Semua terasa janggal. Oda tidak mengerti.

"_Lima belas, empat puluh satu! Lima belas, empat puluh satu!" megaphone_ stasiun tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat Oda tersentak.

Orang-orang di stasiun tidak bereaksi apa-apa, seolah hanya Oda yang mendengar suara tadi.

Apa-apaan itu?

"Hujannya makin deras, _nee_, Odasaku?"

Sekali lagi Oda tersentak. Pemuda itu refleks menoleh ke samping.

Ah, Dazai lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang dan main _game_~" Dazai menguap bosan. Pemuda itu melirik Oda. "_Nee_, _nee_, Odasaku punya ide menarik untuk bunuh diri?"

Dazai mungkin memang maniak bunuh diri—Oda harusnya maklum, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa. Pikiran Oda malah mengingat kembali kejadian sore itu—yang dikiranya sebagai halusinasi, namun tetap membuatnya takut. "J-jangan ..."

"Ng?" Dazai memandang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sekilas, ia terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda, kok~"

"Jangan membuatku takut ..."

Dazai tertawa. Oda tetap diam.

"_Saa_, ayo," lalu tiba-tiba Dazai menyerahkan sebuah payung pada Oda, kemudian beranjak.

Oda mengenal payung itu. Itu payung miliknya yang dipinjam oleh Dazai tempo hari.

"Tunggu, Dazai!"

"Hmm~?" langkah Dazai sejenak terhenti di bawah hujan.

"Kamu ... nggak pakai payung?" tanya Oda khawatir—kalau besok Dazai sakit karena kehujanan kan repot juga jadinya.

Dazai tersenyum. "Nggak perlu, kok," ucapnya tenang.

"_Lima belas, empat puluh satu!"_

_Jderr!_

"_Lima belas, empat puluh satu!"_

Suara _megaphone_ dan petir itu entah kenapa tidak membuat Dazai takut. Pemuda itu diam sebentar, lalu melangkah pergi. Namun Oda dapat mendengar ucapan adik tingkatnya itu sebelum suaranya benar-benar ditelan hujan.

"Bangunlah, Odasaku. Ango menunggumu."

~o~

Apa maksud ucapan Dazai tadi?

Oda memikirkannya selagi ia berjalan ke apartemen. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti. Pikirannya hanya memikirkan hal tadi sehingga ia kurang fokus dan beberapa kali hampir menabrak pejalan kaki yang lain—anehnya, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli atau minimal menyadari kalau Oda hampir menabrak mereka.

Semua terasa aneh hari ini.

"_Bangunlah, Odasaku. Ango menunggumu."_

Apa maksudnya 'bangun' itu? Halo, Oda Sakunosuke masih terjaga di sini, bukannya sedang berjalan keliling Yokohama dengan ngelindur hingga harus dibangunkan. Apa pula hubungannya dengan Ango? Ango menunggunya? Di mana? Apartemennya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ango bahkan bersikap aneh padanya tadi di kampus, dan Oda sadar betul akan hal itu.

Apa ini hanya perasaan Oda saja? Apa sebenarnya hari berjalan dengan normal tanpa Oda sadari? Ah, mungkin saja. Atau tidak? Entahlah.

"_Lima belas, empat puluh satu!"_

Oda tersentak. Langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Pemuda itu melirik sekitar.

Tadi itu ... suara apa? Dari mana asalnya?

_Zrash!_

Tiba-tiba hujan turun lebih deras. Deras sekali, hingga Oda nyaris tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di depannya. Oda—entah kenapa—memilih diam di tempatnya, membiarkan tetes air menghujam payung dan sesekali mengenai tubuhnya.

Merah. Eh, tunggu, apa?

Oda sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat tetesan air berubah menjadi merah. Semakin banyak, semakin banyak, hingga seluruhnya berubah menjadi merah. Walau samar, namun Oda dapat mencium sedikit bau amis dari tetes air hujan tersebut.

_Darah?_

Melihatnya membuat Oda teringat kejadian kemarin. Mengerikan, Oda bergidik ngeri.

_Apa-apaan semua ini?_

"_Lima belas, empat puluh satu!"_

Sudah, cukup!

Tanpa aba-aba, Oda berlari ke apartemennya. Hal-hal ini bisa membuatnya gila kalau Oda tetap di tempatnya.

~o~

_Ini hanya halusinasi. Ini semua hanya halusinasi karena kebanyakan tugas dari kampus._

Setidaknya itu yang Oda katakan pada dirinya sendiri, berulang-ulang, begitu ia sampai di apartemen.

Kejadian tadi jelas tidak bisa diterima nalar. Lagipula hujan tadi sudah kembali normal begitu Oda sampai di apartemennya—seolah tadi tidak ada hujan berwarna merah.

Ango juga tidak ada—kalau yang dimaksud Dazai adalah Ango menunggunya di apartemen, pasti itu hanya candaan.

Oda diam di kamarnya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian tadi. Sama sekali tidak bisa diterima nalar, namun Oda melihat dan merasakannya dengan mata kepala sendiri, seolah-olah ia terjebak dalam film _sci-fi_ dengan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama.

Tapi ini dunia nyata. Rasanya tidak mungkin semua itu bisa terjadi. Ini bukan efek karena kebanyakan tugas dan keseringan baca novel _sci-fi_, kan?

Juga soal perkataan Dazai tadi. Entah kenapa Oda malah memikirkannya lagi.

"_Bangunlah, Odasaku. Ango menunggumu."_

Ini memang Dazai yang sedang bercanda atau Oda yang salah menangkap maksudnya? Namun kalaupun Oda memang salah tangkap, maka apa maksud sebenarnya?

Memikirkannya membuat kepala Oda mendadak pening. Pemuda itu mengerang pelan, lantas melirik jam wekernya untuk mengecek pukul berapa sekarang.

15.41

Ah, benar juga. Oda belum membawa benda itu ke tempat reparasi. Akan Oda lakukan itu sepulang dari kampus besok, kalau hari tidak hujan.

~o~

"Tidak ... rusak?" untuk sesaat Oda tergugu.

Si gadis tukang reparasi mengangguk. "Ya~" ucapnya. "Tidak ada yang salah, kok. Lagipula jamnya benar."

"Tapi sejak kemarin angka di jam itu tetap 15.41, lho!"

"Mungkin Tuan tidak terlalu memperhatikannya," gadis itu merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu menyodorkannya bersama dengan jam digital milik Oda. "Lihat, sekarang memang jam 15.41."

Oda terdiam.

"Baiklah, karena ini tidak rusak, jadi kukembalikan ke Tuan, ya?" gadis itu menyerahkan ketiga jam milik Oda pada empunya. "Mungkin Tuan harus memeriksanya lebih teliti sebelum membawanya kemari."

"U-um," Oda mengangguk kaku, lalu memasukan jam weker dan jam dinding miliknya ke dalam ransel dan memakai jam tangannya. "Makasih."

"Hati-hati di jalan~"

Oda keluar dari tempat reparasi itu dengan tampang bingung. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya. Jam itu—tidak bisa dibilang mati. Ketiganya adalah jam digital. Kalaupun jamnya memang mati, harusnya angkanya tidak terlihat karena layarnya juga mati. Tapi nyatanya layar jam itu masih menyala, hanya saja waktunya seolah membeku di pukul 15.41.

Lalu kenapa gadis tukang reparasi itu bilang kalau jamnya baik-baik saja?

Oda menatap jamnya lagi. 15.41. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa ada sesuatu ketika melihat angka itu. Namun Oda tidak tahu apa itu.

~o~

Oda menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah jam berapa ini, namun pemuda itu masih terjaga di depan laptopnya, sedang mengerjakan tugas makalah yang sudah rampung tiga perempat. Sedikit lagi, dan makalah itu akan rampung sepenuhnya. Namun kali ini Oda tidak bisa berpikir.

Semua kejadian ini membuat Oda pusing, dan tampaknya itu berpengaruh pada pengerjaan makalahnya—harusnya ia sudah menyelesaikannya sore tadi dan sekarang tinggal di_print_, tapi Oda terlalu lama melamun, hingga sampai sekarang makalahnya belum kelar juga.

Sekali lagi Oda menguap. Pemuda itu melirik jam yang ada di laptopnya untuk melihat sudah seberapa larut ini.

15.41

Haha, bahkan jam di laptopnya ikut rusak. Oda mengerang.

Kenapa segala kejadian ini bisa terjadi padanya? Apa salahnya?

Oh, oke. Oda memang punya banyak kesalahan semasa hidupnya—dan Oda yakin semua orang juga begitu. Tapi, tidak seekstrim ini juga kan balasannya?

—_kecuali kalau Oda pernah gila dan merusuh di kota. Tapi Oda yakin sekali kalau mentalnya baik-baik saja, dari dulu dan selamanya akan tetap begitu._

Oda mendesah pasrah. Pemuda itu mulai menyimpan makalahnya dan mematikan laptop, lalu mengambil jaket dan beranjak keluar.

Dia butuh kopi, itu yang Oda pikirkan—setidaknya itu bisa membantu dirinya merilekskan diri dan menjernihkan pikiran.

~o~

Sekaleng kopi, dan beberapa permen rasa mint. Itu cukup untuk Oda yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan konbini. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka kopinya. Aroma khas minuman berkafein itu menguar begitu kaleng terbuka. Oda mulai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap datar jalanan Yokohama.

Jalanan sepi. Entah selarut apa Oda ke sana hingga tempat itu sepi sekali. Hanya ada satu dua kendaraan yang lewat, dan tidak ada pejalan kaki. Lampu merah yang berganti warna tiap beberapa menit seolah berusaha menakuti Oda yang sedang sendirian. Jujur saja, sepertinya itu sedikit berhasil.

Oda merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Seolah ada yang mengawasinya dari jauh, tapi Oda tidak tahu siapa.

Masih dengan kaleng kopi di tangan, Oda mulai melangkah pulang. Angin berhembus pelan, menerpa wajah si pemilik helai kemerahan. Sesekali kendaraan beroda empat melewati jalanan.

"_Lima belas, empat puluh satu!"_

Oda tersentak. Matanya menatap nyalang ke sana-kemari, mencari asal suara yang sejak kemarin sudah membuat pikirannya teralihkan.

Namun nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa selain Oda sendiri. suara tadi juga seolah datang dari segala arah, membuat Oda mengernyit bingung.

Kalau begitu darimana suara tadi berasal?

"Odasaku ..."

Oda sontak menoleh ke samping. Lagi, ia mendapati sosok Dazai Osamu berdiri di sampingnya.

Oda terpekur. Entah kenapa, ia baru menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering bertemu dengan adik tingkat yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu di luar kampus, ketika hampir semua orang yang ditemuinya mengabaikannya.

"Harusnya aku batalkan saja janji kita minggu kemarin," Dazai berjalan melewati Oda. Nada bicaranya pelan, namun serius. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau efeknya akan separah ini."

Dahi Oda mengernyit. "... maksudmu?"

"_Lima belas, empat puluh satu_," Dazai berucap pelan, masih dengan nada yang sama. Kakinya masih melangkah maju. "Bisa dibaca _pukul tiga lewat empat puluh satu menit sore_, _atau pukul lima belas lewat empat puluh satu menit_."

Oda tidak mengerti. Dirinya diam, menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan tanya.

"Itu angka yang tertulis di jam milikmu, kan?" langkah Dazai semakin menjauh. "Juga ... angka yang sering Odasaku dengar akhir-akhir ini. Mereka punya angka yang sama. Apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?"

"Tunggu, Dazai!" Oda refleks mencekal tangan Dazai dari belakang, membuat anak itu menoleh ke arah Oda.

"Apa?"

"Kau ... tahu apa yang kualami?"

Ada keheningan menyeruak selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Dazai mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengetahuinya."

Hening lagi.

"Kalau Odasaku ingin tahu dari mana aku mengetahuinya, jawabannya ada pada kejadian sore itu," Dazai melanjutkan.

_Sore? Sore yang mana?_

Oda tidak mengerti.

_Tik, tik._

Oda mengernyit kala beberapa tetes air jatuh membasahi hidungnya. Refleks pemuda itu menyentuh hidungnya dan melihat ada apa di sana.

Merah. Itu yang Oda lihat. Seketika pemuda itu berjengit.

"_Lima belas, empat puluh satu!"_

"Ini semua apa, Dazai?!" nada suara Oda meninggi. Ia panik sekarang.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Odasaku."

"Jelaskan saja sekarang!"

Dazai menghela napas. "Kalau kubilang _aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya_, bagaimana?"

Oda berdecak.

Keheningan menyeruak lagi. Oda tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"_Nee_, Odasaku, maafkan aku karena belum sempat mengembalikan payungmu," ucapan Dazai membuat lamunan Oda terbuyar.

Oda menatap Dazai, bingung. Hei, bukankah anak itu sudah mengembalikan payungnya kemarin?

"Juga soal sore itu, dan kejadian-kejadian ini," Dazai berbalik sepenuhnya, lantas menatap Oda. "Terima kasih sudah jadi kakak tingkat dan sahabat yang baik untukku. Kumohon sampaikan salamku pada Ango juga, ya?"

Lalu Dazai mendorong Oda hingga terhempas ke jalanan. Oda terkesiap. Belum ia berdiri, secercah sinar menerpanya dari samping, disertai dengan suara roda yang beradu dengan aspal. Tidak ada suara klakson, Oda membeku di tempatnya.

Sekilas, Oda melihat Dazai tersenyum pahit ke arahnya.

"_Lima belas, empat puluh satu!"_

"Bangunlah, Odasaku. Ango menunggumu. _Sayonara_."

_Brak!_

~o~

Sakaguchi Ango tetap menunggu. Apapun yang terjadi, pemuda berkacamata itu tetap menunggu di sana, di depan ranjang seorang pemuda bersurai kemerahan yang merupakan sahabatnya. Sudah seminggu terlewat, dan pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

Ango menghela napas. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam tangan besar yang agaknya sudah mulai mendingin itu. "Kapan kau akan bangun, Odasaku-_san_?"

Kejadian sore itu masih terekam jelas di benak Ango. Bermula dari dirinya yang nekat ikut masuk ke apartemen adik tingkatnya karena Oda tidak kunjung keluar, disusul dengan terdengarnya suara jeritan, dan berakhir dengan ia menemukan seorang pemuda 18 tahun yang mati bunuh diri di kamar mandi dan pemuda 20 tahun yang pingsan—kemungkinan besar karena syok.

Ango juga syok. Ia tahu benar siapa jasad pemuda yang mati karena memotong pergelangan tangannya dan mencelupkannya ke bak mandi penuh air itu—namanya Dazai Osamu, adik tingkatnya dan Oda di kampus, sekaligus sahabatnya juga.

Ango mungkin saja akan menjerit histeris juga kalau saja ia tidak melihat Oda di sana. Ia berusaha tenang, lalu menelepon pihak kepolisisan dan Rumah Sakit Yokohama.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di salah satu bangsal Rumah Sakit Yokohama, sembari menunggu sahabatnya yang masih hidup itu terbangun.

Oda tidak koma. Dokter mengatakan kalau ia hanya tertidur—itu bukan kiasan, serius. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia akan terbangun.

Bermimpi? Mungkin saja.

Ango hanya menebak bahwa Oda belum bisa menerima kematian Dazai—yang notabenenya sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri—hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya memutuskan untuk tertidur dan terus bermimpi. Ango hanya berharap agar Oda cepat terbangun, bukannya malah menyusul Dazai dalam tidurnya—salah satu hal yang tidak Ango harapkan.

"Seperti apa mimpimu hingga kau tidak mau terbangun?" Ango menyandarkan kepalanya di teralis ranjang, "Odasaku-_san_, kumohon—jangan susul Dazai-_kun_."

Tidak ada jawaban—tentu saja. Ruangan itu tetap hening. Ango mendengus kasar.

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu melirik jam yang dikenakan Oda. 15.41. _Entah bagaimana bisa waktu di jam itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, namun katanya itu adalah waktu di mana Oda menemukan Dazai telah mati._

Pemuda itu masih ingat kalau Oda suka _meracau_ dalam tidurnya. Entah itu hanya ingauan kecil yang menyebut nama Dazai Osamu, atau teriakan histeris—yang mana pada akhirnya seorang suster akan masuk dengan tergesa dan menyuntikkan morfin sebagai penenang untuk pemuda berhelai kemerahan itu.

_Kriett ..._

Pintu bangsal tiba-tiba terbuka. Ango refleks menoleh. tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Apa-apaan itu ..." Ango beranjak, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Dazai ..."

Ango kembali menoleh.

Eh, tunggu. Apa manik Oda itu ... terbuka?

"Odasaku-_san_?!" tanpa sengaja Ango berteriak.

Si surai merah melirik Ango—ia benar-benar sudah terbangun. "Ango ...?"

Ango cepat-cepat menghampiri Oda. "Odasaku-_san_, ini—benar-benar kau?"

Oda mengangguk pelan.

"Akhirnya ..." Ango menghela napas lega, "sebentar, akan kupanggilkan dokter!"

"Sebentar, Ango ..."

"Ya?"

"Apa Dazai ..." jeda sejenak, "... benar-benar bunuh diri?"

Hening.

Ango terdiam. Namun tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu menggangguk pelan. "Ya ..." ucapnya pelan, "Maaf ..."

Oda terdiam. "Begitu ... kah ...?"

**~END~**

**Ini sekedar rewrite doang**** sebenarnya (ditambah sedikit revisi dan tambahan yang barangkali nggak disadari oleh yang baca). Apapun itu, sebelumnya Vira bener-bener minta maaf buat yang udah baca versi awal fanfiksi ini duluan, karena udah ngabisin kuota kalian :"u (entah apa yang merasuki Vira ampe jadi segabut itu, sumpah dah).**

**Nggak tahu mau ngomong apaan lagi. Vira ga bisa tidur nih, padahal udah jam set 1 di tempat Vira :") /oi**

**(/plis, kalian abaikan aja kalimat-kalimat di atas. Makin malem kewarasan anak ini suka terkikis soalnya /heh)**


End file.
